Dos almas solitarias
by Sekmet13
Summary: Jean Kirschtein y Levi Ackerman son muy distintos en muchas cosas, pero bastará una plática para que encuentren que en verdad tienen más cosas en común de las que creían. Y eso les permitirá, tal vez, encontrarse el uno al otro...porque para un alma solitaria no hay nada mejor que otra alma solitaria.


DOS ALMAS SOLITARIAS

La sala común donde comían estaba abarrotada, y a sus oídos no dejaban de llegar ruidos de personas hablando y de platos y cubiertos chocando entre ellos. Jean estaba sentado junto a su nuevo escuadrón y su líder, Levi. Sus compañeros charlaban animadamente y bromeaban entre sí. Él solía hacerlo también tiempo atrás, en otra vida, cuándo aún eran novatos, pero ya no sentía la misma necesidad de hablar y acaparar atención. Respondía alguna que otra vez a una pregunta, un comentario o una broma, pero durante esa cena, como muchas otras noches, se limitaba a comer y a observar a los demás, pensando. Levi tampoco hablaba. Sólo se limitaba a intervenir cuando se hablaba de asuntos técnicos del escuadrón. Nunca bromeaba, ni hablaba de él, ni le preguntaba nada a nadie. Ambos permanecían callados, sin tampoco hablar nunca entre ellos.

Nadie le preguntaba a Jean qué le sucedía, por qué "antes solía ser más animado y charlatán", porque todos lo sabían. Marco tal vez había sido el único amigo verdadero que había tenido; era aquel que de verdad había llegado a querer; y estaba muerto. Nadie se atrevía a preguntarle a Jean por qué ya casi no sonreía y estaba todo el tiempo ausente. No tenía una mala relación con el resto de su escuadrón; de vez en cuando bromeaba con Sasha y Connie y solía charlar con Armin, pero no estaba seguro de poder llamarlos "mejores amigos". Simplemente eran amigos y principalmente compañeros.

Podía darse cuenta que nadie lo ignoraba. Armin de vez en cuando lo miraba y le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa, de la que Jean daba cuenta pero no devolvía. A Armin no parecía molestarle aquello. Todos habían sufrido alguna pérdida y sabía que los tiempos de luto de cada uno eran muy distintos y debían ser respetados.

Aquella noche Jean se retiró un poco antes, disculpándose con un gesto. Quería estar un rato sólo en las afueras del cuartel antes de ir a dormir a su habitación, donde no tendría privacidad ya que la compartía con todos los chicos de su escuadrón y unos cuantos soldados más. Salió en silencio y suspiró cuando la brisa fresca de verano acarició su rostro. La luna llena iluminaba tenuemente las torres traseras del cuartel, y junto a estas había un grupo de árboles. Jean se sentó junto a uno de estos y recostó la cabeza en el tronco.

Se dedicó solamente a mirar las estrellas, intentando contarlas y perdiendo la cuenta todas las veces, pero eso no importaba porque hacerlo lo relajaba, le ayudaba a mantener su mente libre de malos pensamientos.

Tan concentrado estaba con su tarea que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a él hasta que lo tuvo en frente y escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

—Kirschtein.

Oyó una voz grave a su lado y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver que se trataba del sargento Levi. Si bien era parte de su escuadrón hacia un mes, aún no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a interactuar con él; nadie lo estaba a decir verdad. Todos le temían y lo respetaban por igual.

—S-señor…¿Qué…que hace aquí? —Preguntó, sorprendido.

Levi alzó una ceja, evidentemente un tanto molesto por la respuesta de Jean. Claro, ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo ahí?

—Tal vez yo deba preguntarte eso a ti. ¿No deberías estar yendo a dormir con todos tus compañeros? —Levi apoyó una mano en el tronco del árbol.

Jean negó con la cabeza.

—No aún. Quería pasar un tiempo solo antes de…

—¿Por qué?

—¿Usted me lo pregunta? —Ahora Jean estaba un tanto sorprendido por la "insolencia" del Sargento.

El hombre frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, como si hubiese perdido la paciencia. Pero se acuclilló a su lado.

—¿No me dirás qué haces aquí solo?

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—Por algo estoy insistiendo en que me lo digas.

—No…no debería…

—Dime.—Levi lo miraba con seriedad, pero Jean podía identificar también curiosidad en sus ojos.

El chico suspiró y le dirigió una fugaz mirada al cielo.

—Ya lo he dicho…vengo a estar un rato sólo…y pensar…

Levi sólo asintió. Sentía curiosidad, pero también era consciente de que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con las preguntas. Tal vez sabía que tampoco le gustaría a él estar en esa situación. Pero a pesar de eso se sentó junto a Jean.

—Yo a veces también suelo venir aquí…a pensar. Me gusta la tranquilidad y la soledad.

Jean lo miró de reojo y asintió. A él también le gustaba.

—¿Por qué eres tan solitario, Jean? ¿No te llevas bien con el resto?

Soltó un sutil jadeo al escuchar que Levi lo llamaba por su nombre, no su apellido. ¿A qué se debía eso? Pero lo que era más importante: ¿debía contarle la verdad a alguien que casi no conocía? ¿Le habrían dicho algo sus compañeros?

—No lo soy…solo…a veces extraño a alguien que ya no está conmigo.

Levi asintió un par de veces, luego soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro.

—¿Acaso eso no nos sucede a todos? —Respondió con seriedad, pero con un tono mucho más suave que de costumbre. Levi entendía como se sentía Jean.

—¿Tu antiguo escuadrón…?

—Ellos y muchos más…—Respondió Levi, frunciendo el ceño y mirando las estrellas.

—Lo siento…—Fue lo único que Jean pudo responderle. No tenía demasiada confianza como para poner una mano en su hombro o algo por el estilo, pero era peor sólo asentir y no decir nada.

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos que parecieron una eternidad, sin que ninguno de los dos se fuera o se animara a hablar. Solamente se limitaron ambos a mirar el cielo salpicado de estrellas y luz de luna, como si allí pudiesen encontrar sus respuestas. Fue Jean quién rompió el silencio.

—Debemos agradecerles…que en ellos podamos encontrar también las razones para seguir luchando.

Levi lo miró de reojo, frunciendo levemente el ceño, como si quisiese saber con certeza de qué estaba hablando el otro exactamente.

—Conozco tu historia, y tus razones…es conmovedor.—Lo dijo en un tono tan poco expresivo que Jean pensó que era una especie de burla, o una ironía. Nunca lo sabría.

—Sólo yo conozco mis razones.—Jean se sentía un tanto molesto, ¿quién le habría dicho eso a Levi? Chasqueó la lengua.

En la oscuridad, sin que Jean llegara a verlo, Levi esbozó una sonrisa incipiente.

—Eso es muy cierto, tal vez algún día me lo cuentes. Ahora debo irme.—Sin más, se puso de pie y se volteó a mirarlo.—Hasta luego, Kirschtein.—Dijo ya nuevamente mirándolo desde arriba, para luego alejarse lentamente.

Jean sólo asintió y lo observó mientras se iba, aún sin comprender qué era aquello que acababa de suceder. Pero desde luego había logrado entender que Levi sentía lo mismo, que también tenía una persona, o tal vez unas cuantas, que debía honrar y no podía permitirse defraudar.

Pasaron los días y los meses. Los árboles se quedaron sin hojas cuando el verano se transformó en otoño y este no tardó en dar paso al frío invierno. Pero sin importar cuán frías empezaran a ponerse las noches, Jean volvía frecuentemente a ese rincón en la parte trasera del cuartel. Lo había hecho suyo con sus pensamientos.

Levi muchas veces se le unía. Al principio no lo buscaba, se encontraban por casualidad e intercambiaban algunas palabras, pero sin que la presencia del otro no les incomodara. De a poco, empezaban a buscar la mutua compañía. Sólo bastaba un gesto en la cena o una mirada rápida para acordar en ir más tarde a aquel árbol.

Cuando se encontraban, charlaban tranquilamente. Habían descubierto, sin ponerse de acuerdo, que un alma solitaria era lo mejor para otra alma solitaria. Poco a poco empezaron a hablar un poco más de sus vidas. Habían sido muy distintas; Levi había tenido una infancia trágica, mientras que la de Jean había sido tranquila y feliz, pero muy solitaria. Y ahora estaban parados en el mismo lugar, en una situación muy similar; aquel había sido el punto de encuentro entre ambos.

Aquella noche de invierno se habían quedado tal vez más tiempo que de costumbre. Ya todos dormían y en los alrededores del viejo castillo reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Habían estado charlando un poco, pero de repente, como si fuera mutuo acuerdo, se habían quedado callados y ninguno de los dos quería romper el silencio. Pero no era algo inusual, estaban acostumbrados a ello e incluso muchas veces lo preferían.

Jean frotó las manos contra su abrigo, intentando quitarse el frío de los huesos.

—Puedes irte si tienes frío, es hora de dormir de todas formas.—Levi tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los puños cerrados y las manos ocultas bajo el abrigo. Era una noche especialmente fría, pero no por eso desagradable.

—No…estoy bien.—Dijo el otro con voz tranquila.

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente, pero duró mucho menos que el primero y fue Levi quién lo rompió.

—¿Qué era Marco Bodt para ti?

Jean lo miró un tanto sorprendido. Aquella pregunta era la que menos se esperaba.

—¿Eh? —Quería asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

—Me han hablado de él…tus compañeros. Me dijeron que era amigo de todos, pero que tú tenías una relación particularmente especial con él.—Salió vapor de su boca cuando habló.

Jean abrazó sus piernas con ambos brazos y entrelazó sus manos juntas, en un intento de protegerse del frío, o tal vez de ganar algo de tiempo para pensar en qué responder.

—Era mi mejor amigo.—Respondió después de unos largos segundos.

—¿Sentías algo por él?

—Lo que alguien siente por su mejor amigo.—Como pudo se encogió de hombros, ahora sí mirando a un punto fijo en el cielo.

—No suenas muy convencido.

Jean suspiró, un tanto frustrado. Hacía meses que no se sentía incómodo hablando con Levi, pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse así. ¿Por qué tenía que sacar ese tema en ese momento?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Preguntó en un susurro.

Pudo oír como Levi tragaba saliva antes de responder.

—Porque creo que te entiendo.—Respondió en voz muy baja, sin mirarlo.

Jean lo miró de reojo, ahora sí muy sorprendido. ¿Qué era esa faceta de Levi? ¿Y por qué se la estaba mostrando a él en ese momento? ¿Qué tenía él de especial?

—Creo que no…Farlan e Isabel eran como tus hermanos; tu antiguo escuadrón, tus compañeros…tú mismo me lo has dicho. Marco no era precisamente un hermano para mí. Él era…el único que vio algo bueno en mi cuando todos los demás pensaban que era un idiota, porque de seguro que lo era.

—¿Qué fue lo que vio?

—No lo sé…nunca se lo pregunté…

—Entonces sí lo querías.—Continuó Levi.

En la oscuridad de la noche, Jean asintió con la cabeza. Un movimiento Leve, pero que Levi captó al instante.

—Y todavía lo amas.

—Mhm.—Jean respondió con otro gesto afirmativo.—Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, por la que lucho…y por la que muera si es que lo hago aquí…Para que su muerte en Trost no haya sido en vano.

Levi lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, como si no terminara por entenderlo. Pero lo hacía, sólo que no sabía cómo debía responder a eso.

—Ya veo…—Hizo una pausa un tanto larga.—Aun así no debes cerrar tu corazón. Tal vez no sea el más adecuado para decirlo, pero…

—No lo hago.—Respondió el chico con un tono algo brusco.—Hablar de esto ya es una manera de no hacerlo, ¿no crees? —Sabía que Levi lo estaba mirando, pero Jean no podía hacerlo sin que las palabras se perdieran en sus labios.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" se cuestionó una y otra vez.

Levi liberó una de sus manos y la apoyó suavemente en el hombro de Jean.

—Es irónico. Porque siempre pensé que era pésimo para consolar a otros.—Soltó Levi finalmente.

Jean se encogió de hombros.

—No lo eres, sabes escuchar. Eso es importante. Solía hablar con él de cosas como estas…pero por supuesto eran cosas bastante más felices y superficiales…pero él sabía escuchar y aconsejar. Era una gran persona. Pero él ya no está conmigo…y tengo que hablar con alguien sobre lo que me pasa.—Soltó un suave bufido.

Levi asintió, sintiéndose un tanto abatido. Supo en ese momento que no quería escucharlo hablar de Marco Bodt. No sabía aún por qué, sólo sabía que no soportaba escuchar a Jean mencionar una y otra vez sus virtudes. La mano que aún descansaba en el hombro de Jean se tornó un tanto tensa. Jean le había dicho que estaba hablando con él porque "no tenía a nadie con quién hablar, porque su Marco no estaba con él". Eso lo llenaba de un sentimiento que no podía nombrar, y no era agradable. Tenía la forma de un nudo en la garganta.

Retiró su mano del hombro del otro y la llevó, por debajo de su abrigo, hacia su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, miró a Jean como si hubiese encontrado su veredicto y fuese a comunicarlo.

—Jean…

Por primera vez en un rato largo, Jean le devolvió la mirada a Levi y sus ojos se encontraron. Por un momento se asustó, porque en los ojos de Levi podía ver la particular tranquilidad del cielo después de una tormenta. Una mezcla de calma y agitación violenta.

—Dime.—Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la mirada y no salir corriendo.

—¿A ti…te gustaría que fuera como él? —Al terminar la frase, fue Levi quién apartó la mirada.

—N- —Jean se apresuró a tomarlo del hombro para sostenerla; no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros que parecían expresar un montón de cosas.—No.—Dijo con más firmeza, cuando logró hacer que Levi continuara mirándolo.—Me gustaría que fueras como…como tú.

Lo soltó nuevamente y volvió a recostarse contra el tronco del árbol.

Una vez más en aquella noche volvió a reinar el silencio, esta vez por unos cuantos minutos. Lo único que ambos podían escuchar era la respiración un tanto agitada del otro a su lado. Y ninguno de ellos se puso de pie ni se despidió.

—Jean.—Dijo Levi finalmente. Su voz sonaba ahora más firme que cuándo dijo su nombre unos minutos antes.—Mírame.

El otro le hizo caso, y entonces Levi lo tomó del brazo. Algo dubitativo, llevó su otra mano a la mejilla de Jean para atraerlo hacia él de forma un tanto brusca, aunque no violenta. Jean cerró los ojos al entender lo que Levi quería de él, mostrándose receptivo a pesar de no estar listo para eso. Cuando pudo sentir que el otro estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, se tensó un poco e hizo ademán de apartarse. En respuesta, Levi chasqueó la lengua y su mano también se tensó sobre la mejilla de Jean, dando como resultado un agarre un tanto fuerte.

—Maldición…quédate quieto…—Le pidió el mayor, como si lo que estaba haciendo ya no fuera suficiente.

Jean sólo asintió, obediente, mordiéndose un poco el labio y soltándolo de inmediato. Se quedó esperando unos cuantos segundos que parecieron una eternidad…hasta que sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Hizo todo lo posible por relajarse y separó suavemente sus labios, dándole así más espacio al beso.

Los labios de Levi estaban cálidos a pesar del frío que los envolvía, y dulces a pesar de la rudeza con la que la mano del mayor aún sujetaba la mejilla de Jean. Era como si Levi estuviese haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por darle un beso tierno, algo que tal vez no solía hacer. Jean podía darse cuenta de eso, y por eso mismo intentó corresponder, con la torpeza y la inocencia de alguien que besa por primera vez. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien o no. Ahora sólo le importaba ese momento.

Fue Levi quién tomó la iniciativa nuevamente, finalizando el beso y separándose de Jean. Dejó caer su mano a un lado del chico y lo miró. Jean por su parte se quedó con los ojos cerrados por unos cuantos segundos, con la mente en blanco y sintiendo que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

—…Jean.—Murmuró Levi un tanto impaciente. Quería respuestas.

El aludido abrió los ojos, sonrojándose un poco cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pero no la apartó.

—¿A-a que viene eso? —Preguntó, aun sintiéndose aturdido por aquello que acababa de pasar.

Levi ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de observarlo fijamente. Su expresión volvía a ser la que llevaba siempre, como si ese beso no hubiese ocurrido. Eso irritó un poco a Jean, para quién aquel beso había significado muchas cosas a las que aún no podía ponerle nombre.

—Significa que…que no volverás a estar solo.—El hombre alzó una ceja y frunció el ceño.—Ahora vete a dormir. Es tarde, hace frío y mañana tenemos entrenamiento. No sería inteligente de tu parte enfermarte.

Jean asintió rápidamente, aun dándole vueltas a lo primero que había dicho, pero obedeciendo a lo segundo. Se puso de pie y se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

—B-buenas noches…Levi.—Le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia las habitaciones de los chicos.

Cuando estuvo seguro de estar fuera de la vista del otro, se llevó dos dedos a los labios, incrédulo. Esbozó una leve sonrisa al empezar a asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. No sabía todavía qué significaba aquel cosquilleo en sus labios ni la extraña pero poderosa sensación que sentía en su pecho, pero algo le decía que pronto podría averiguarlo.

A pesar de estar lejos, miró por encima de su hombro.

—Tú tampoco volverás a estar sólo…Levi.

 **Holaa(?). Esto no es una actualización de mi longfic pero sí es una historia que me estuvo rondando por la cabeza durante un tiempo y tuve que escribirla. Pero principalmente es un regalo de navidad (atrasado) para mi querido partner que me hizo shipear tanto a estos dos. Este fic explicaría en parte por qué los shipeo -además de por el rol-. Espero que les haya gustado y espero críticas constructivas y reviews que me hacen el día~**


End file.
